Foldable handrail assemblies for use with entrances in an enclosed structure or the like are known in the prior art. In general, a foldable handrail assembly can be mounted to a structure such as the outside wall of a trailer or mobile home and either folded flat against the wall for storage or extended outwardly and downwardly from the wall for use with the entrance. These handrail assemblies are frequently used with stairsteps in stepping into or out of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,352 to Evans and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,550 to Gregory are representative of these prior art foldable handrail assemblies.
This type of foldable handrail assembly is often retrofitted adjacent to an entrance or to a doorway in a wall of an enclosure typically having stairsteps, such as are found in trailers, recreational vehicles, motor homes and pickup campers. Interference with existing components of the structure wall sometimes presents mounting problems for these handrail assemblies. The present invention is directed to a foldable handrail assembly with a construction that allows the handrail and supporting structure to be mounted in more than one position on the enclosure wall. This helps to overcome interference problems with existing components of the enclosure or wall and allows the handrail assembly to be more easily located in a suitable position or location.